Cena's little girl
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Five years ago John Cena and Natalie Montgomery had a little girl.But they broke up before she was born. now he is engaged to someone else.But will he marry his fiancee or realize that his heart is with the mother of his daughter. my first story.


My first story . Please Review. I am interested in Feedback

"John, are you sure you can handle Maddie for a week?" Natalie Montgomery asked the former WWE champ while running her fingers through her long blonde hair. She knew he could she just worried about her baby.

"Yes, Becky will be there and you are just a phone call away. I want to spend the time with her." John Cena replied to the mother of his daughter. He and Natalie were no longer a couple but were close friends.

"Ok, just watch her. Becky is used to Maddie's routine. And she can help you. Maddie needs to have the routine. And I don't want to hear that you let her eat a lot of junk food." She replied as they went over the agreement. She and John had a pretty good custody arrangement. She had primary custody but John could see Maddie anytime he wanted. She knew what life was like for a WWE superstar. She was after all the daughter of the legendary Philip Montgomery, a great wrestler back in the day. So, she often let Maddie and Becky fly to where John was.

"Ok, I will make sure she doesn't eat a lot of junk. Now, can we pack so we can go?" He asked with some annoyous. He knew that even though Natalie trusted him with Maddie, she still worried. And he understood that.

"Alright, let's go get Miss Princess packed." She replied using Maddie's nickname as they headed upstairs. Maddie was obsessed with princess lately. "Maddie, are you packed?"

"Yes, mommy. Becky helped me." Madeline Grace Cena replied as her parents came through the door.

"Good, because peanut, you and I have a plane to catch." John said picking her up. Peanut was the nickname he had given her when she was born because she was so small since she was a month early.

"Ok, bye mommy. I love you." She replied hugging her mom and getting her backpack.

"Be good for daddy. And I will see you in a few days." Natalie replied hugging her back. "John, take good care of our baby."

"Nat, You know I will. And we will see you soon." He replied hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye." She replied once more as John, Maddie, and Becky left.

She loved that John enjoyed being a dad. It was the one thing she had worried about when she found out she was pregnant. But she was happy that he wanted to spend time with Maddie. But she missed her when she was gone. But she had work and a lot of it. She was the corporate accountant for WWE and Titan Sports. And it seemed that lately the expense reports have been off to Vince a little bit.

While Natalie thought about how much work she had, John and Maddie were boarding a plane to Buffalo, NY. They arrived and checked into the hotel. John always got joining rooms when Maddie was with him. He stayed in one room and Maddie and Becky stayed in the another. After they checked in, they went to the arena where RAW was being held. He needed to get some training in.

"Hey, guys" John said walking up to his friends who were standing around.

"John, what's up?" Randy Orton asked his good friend. Even though they were rival on the screen, they were friends off-screen.

"Nothing much just hanging with my girl." He replied just as Maddie and Becky walked up.

"Uncle Randy." Maddie said running up to hug him.

"Hey, princess." Randy replied. He had always had a soft spot for the almost five year old, seeing that he was her godfather. "Enjoying time with dad."

"Yes, he said I can watch you guys train." She replied with her big blue eyes.

"Well, then let's get started." He replied.

Randy, John, Paul, Maddie and Becky walked down to the ring. Just as they got there, Becky's phone rang. John figured it was Natalie checking on Maddie. She did that when he had Maddie.

"Oh, no. I will be right there." She said hanging up.

"Becky, is everything ok?" John asked as she walked up to him.

"No, my parents were in a bad accident. And I have to go home to Tampa." She said. "I'm sorry I can't help with Maddie."

"That's no problem. I can handle her. You go home and be with your family." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. He understood family issues. And Becky had been a great nanny to Maddie.

"Thank you." She replied before walking out. She hated to leave like that but her family was important. And she knew that John and Natalie would understand. She had been Maddie's nanny since birth.

"So, John, lost the nanny huh?" Paul aka Triple H said as they sat around the ring.

"I didn't lose her. She had a family emergency." He replied. He was a little worried about having Maddie on his own but he knew he could do it. He just worried about someone watching her while he trained or was in a match.

"Ok, so who is going to watch princess while we train?" Randy asked looking over to the blue eyed blonde who was coloring in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, crap." John replied. He knew not to swear. Maddie had recently begun repeating what people said and Natalie didn't want her using language. So, he always tried to watch his language around her. "One of the divas I guess."

"Ok, which one?" Paul asked. He knew that John didn't trust all the divas with Maddie.

"Mickie. She likes Maddie and I think they would have fun together." He said taking his cell phone out. Mickie was one of John's close friends and she had always been good with Maddie.

"Yeah, I agree. Mickie is the right one." Randy replied. He knew she was the diva John trusted the most.

With that, John called Mickie. She agreed to come down to the ring and watch Maddie.

"Alright, Mickie is on her way down." John said returning to the ring.

"Good. So, John how long do you have Maddie?" Paul asked, as they all watched the almost five year old color. He knew that Natalie and John have a good custody agreement.

"Until her party on Saturday. But I think Natalie is coming on Friday." He replied. Maddie was turning five on Saturday and John and Natalie were planning a party in Ohio. That was where RAW was having a live event.

"Wow, five. Does it make you feel old? I mean knowing your baby is turning five." Randy said. He and John often joked with each other like brothers. And Maddie had Randy wrapped around her little finger from the moment he met her. She had most of the superstars like that.

"No, i don't feel old. I just can't believe that my little peanut is going to be five and starting school." He replied. He hadn't wanted a family or kids until much later. But then Natalie had Maddie and he just enjoyed being a dad.

"Yeah. Soon, she will have all the boys chasing her." Paul added with a laugh.

"I don't think so. I am sending her to convent boarding school." He replied. Natalie had went to convent boarding school in Switzerland. But she hadn't really enjoyed it.

"What does Natalie have to say about that?" Mickie James said as she walked up. She knew that Natalie wouldn't want Maddie so far away.

"She agrees." He replied quickly as Mickie got into the ring.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Miss Madeline, how would you like to hang out with me?" She asked her.

"Yay! Where are we going?" Maddie asked with her five year old excitement. She like to hang out with the divas. They were fun.

"No where. You are going to sit at the announce table. And when i am done, then you and I are going to spend the day together." John said to them. He wanted her close especially without Natalie or Becky there for backup.

"John, she will be fine." Mickie said trying to reassure him.

"Please daddy, I want to go shopping." Maddie said excitedly and begging her dad to let her.

"No. I want you where I can see you." He replied. He wasn't letting his baby out of his sight. You never know what can happen in a mall.

"Ok, we will stay here and color or something." Mickie replied. She understood how John felt but she thought it was unfair to Maddie. Every little girl should go shopping.

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now Maddie, I want you to sit at the announce table and color." He said to her.

"Daddy, do I have to? I want to go shopping with aunt Mickie." She said whining and giving him her pouty face. She wasn't use to her dad not letting her have her way.

"Madeline Grace Cena, you are not going shopping today. And do not give me that look. Your mom will kill me if I let you out of my sight." He replied. He wasn't the best one to displine her. He always let her have her way. But he knew that he needed to be tough about this.

"Fine." She replied stalking toward the table. When she did, it reminded him of Natalie. She always stalked away when she didn't get her way. Maddie was like Natalie in her personality.

After he saw that Maddie was safely at the table, he started to train with the guys. They trained hard for about two hours.

"Ok, that's all for today." Paul said ending the session. He could tell that Maddie wasn't happy just sitting.

The superstars began to leave the ring. When John heard Mickie's voice.

"John, did you forget something?" Mickie asked as he started to walk away.

"Oh, shit." John said loudly where Maddie could hear. He wasn't used to her being there without Becky.

"Daddy said a bad word." She said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, he did." Mickie said agreeing.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I don't want you repeating that." He said as he help her gather up her things. If she repeated it with Natalie, he would never here the end of it.

"I won't. Daddy, can we eat?" She said taking his hand.

"Of course. Let me shower and change." He said as they walked to the locker room. Most of the guys had left. The ones remaining were Matt Hardy, and Santino Marella. "Ok, Matt, can you watch Maddie while I shower?"

"Of course." Matt Hardy said as the other went out of the room.

"Thanks, Matt. I won't be long." He said going toward the shower. "Maddie, stay here with Uncle Matt."

"K." She replied sitting down on the bench.

"So, Maddie, did you train with your dad today?" Matt asked her as he sat down beside.

"No, daddy wouldn't let me. But Mickie said I would be a great diva." She said looking at her princess book.

"I'm sure you would. You could be Cena's girl." He replied with a laugh.

"I like that. Are you coming to my birthday party?" She asked the superstar.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my favorite girl turning five." He replied. Like Randy, She had Matt wrapped around her finger also.

"Good. Make sure you give me a great present. I like princess stuff." She replied showing him her backpack.

"I see. Well, I just might have to take a trip to Toys R Us." He said.

"K. Uncle Matt, you are older than my dad, why don't you have children?" She asked innocently.

"I just haven't found the right girl I want to have children with." He replied, hoping the easy answer would make her happy. The question had came out of nowhere.

"If my mommy was the right girl for my daddy to have me with, then why aren't they married like Cheyenne's parents?" She asked Matt.

He was a bit taken back, he didn't know how to answer that and he hoped John would come out and save him.

"Maddie, I think you should talk about it with your mom and dad." He said just as John came out.

"Talk to us about what?" John asked.

"Why if mommy was the right girl for you to have me with, then why aren't you married?" She asked.

"Matt?" John asked. He wondered what brought this question on.

"She asked me why I didn't have children, even though I am older then you. And I told her I haven't found the right girl I want to have children with yet." He replied, not sure how to phrase it.

"Oh ok, Matt why don't you leave us? I need to talk to Maddie." John said. He didn't want to have this conversation with her without Natalie but he knew that she would want an answer.

"Ok. Maddie, I will see you later." Matt said kissing her on the forehead and walking out.

"Ok, Maddie, I guess we need to talk about this." He said sitting down by her.

"Ok. Daddy, why aren't you and mommy married?" She asked again.

"Madeline, sometimes moms and dads have differences. And they can't work them out. So, they think it is best for them to live apart." He said trying to explain but not sure what to say.

"Ok, but you are getting married to Amber. Why is she fine but mommy isn't?" She asked. She had met Amber but didn't really like her. Amber never really wanted to play with her.

"Peanut, mommy and I tried to make it work when you were just in her tummy. But we couldn't do it. But I am older now and I think I can make it work with Amber." He said. He knew that she didn't really care for Amber neither did Natalie. But he hoped as time went on they would.

"Maybe you could make it work with mommy now." She said. She always had wanted her mom and dad back together.

"Maddie, I love Amber and I am going to married her. I love you and that is never going to change. You will always be my top girl." He said. He knew that she wanted him and Natalie back together like any kid did.

"Do you love mommy?" She asked.

"I do. I have loved your mom for a long time. And I always will. But now we have a different type of love. More like friends." He said. He really wanted to stop this conversation. But hearing him say that he loved Nat brought out feelings he thought were forgotten. He did still love Nat more that just a friend or the mother of his daughter. But he had buried those feelings a long time ago. And he didn't want them to resurface.

"Oh, I'm hungry, daddy. Can we go?" She said in excitement changing the subject.

"Ok, what do you want?" He said as he got her stuff together. She was the only person he knew beside Nat who could go from one thing to another without blinking. That was one of the things he loved about Natalie.

"I want pizza." She said getting up and running to the door.

"Madeline Grace Cena, hold up." He said grabbing her backpack and his bag.

They went to Luciano's Pizzeria which was just down from the arena.

"What do you want, peanut?" John asked his daughter as they sat down.

"I want pepperoni pizza." Maddie replied coloring the kids menu. She loved to color and she spend most of her time doing just that.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked walking up to the superstar and his daughter.

"We would like a medium pepperoni pizza. And two cokes." He replied to the waitress.

"Ok, I will bring your drinks right back." She replied giving John that "Can I get you anything else?" look. She knew who he was and like any girl knew he was hot.

"So, peanut, are you excited about your birthday?" He asked. Ignoring the look from the waitress. He was used to it.

"Yeah, uncle Matt said he would get me a great present." She replied while she continue to color.

"Here you go. Two cokes. One in a kid's cup." The waitress said sitting down the drinks.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Aren't you John Cena?" She asked. He really was hot. And she hoped single.

"I am." He replied. He was used to this but he wish they would try to show some tact when he was with his daugther.

"I am a big fan." She said seductively. "Are you on RAW tonight?"

"I am. I would be happy to give you an autograph later but if you don't mind, I am spending time with my daughter." He said trying to get her to leave.

"Oh, this is your daughter." She said. She thought it was one of the kids from the near by children's hospital. She hadn't expected him to have a daughter.

"Yes, and we are having father/daughter time, so if you don't mind." He said hoping she would leave.

"Oh, of course. I will see if your pizza is ready." She replied. She couldn't believe he had a daughter. But she was a beautiful little girl. And she wondered if he was a single dad to her.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream after we leave?" Maddie asked looking up to her dad.

"Yes, peanut, we can. So, has mom talk you about school for next year?" He asked. He and Natalie had talk about private school or home schooling for Maddie. Natalie didn't want her going to public school.

"Yes, I want to learn from home." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean, going to private school you would met other children." He replied. He thought that private school was best because she would be around other children.

"Mommy said that if I want to learn from home I can. And then I can join a home school group. And do any other activity I want." She replied.

"That sound great. What activities are you interested in?" He asked just as their pizza arrived.

"Here you go. A Medium pepperoni pizza." She said sitting it down. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you." He replied. He put a piece of pizza on Maddie's plate and then his own.

"I want to do ice skating and piano." She said before taking a small bite.

"That sounds fun." He replied. He loved spending time with Maddie and wished he could spend more. He never imaged that he would love being a dad this much. It was one of the best things in his life and it amazed him sometime that a little girl could change his life so much.

After they ate, John signed a few autographs for the employees. Then he and Maddie went for ice cream. He had a meeting with Vince and needed to find someone to watch her. So, they headed to the arena.

"Dave, I need you to do me a favor." John asked his friend when he saw him in the hallway.

"What's up?" Dave Batista asked.

"I have a meeting with Vince and I need someone to watch Maddie." He said telling his friend the problem.

"Ok, I can watch her for you." He replied. Dave liked Maddie. She was a smart little girl and she had him, like everyone else, wrapped around her finger. There was just something about Maddie Cena that made all the superstars love her. She was just a special little girl.

"Thanks, man. You are the best. Maddie, uncle Dave is going watch you while I go see Vince." He said handing Dave Maddie's backpack. He was glad that he ran into Dave. He knew that he could trust him to keep Maddie safe without him having to be there or very close by. Dave had children and he always thought like a parent.

"Ok, daddy." Maddie said taking Dave's hand.

"Great, I don't know how long I will be so, I will come and find you guys when I am done." He replied kissing Maddie on the head.

"Don't worry, John. You know I will take care of her." Dave replied as he and Maddie watched him walked toward Vince's office.

"So, Maddie, what do you want to do?" He asked the almost five year old.

"Can we go to the ring so I watch the training?" She asked. She liked to watch the stars train. And she wanted to be a diva when she grew up.

"Yeah, I think Mickie and Maryse are training." He replied as they walked toward the ring.

"Yay, I like to watch the divas. Aunt Mickie says I could be a great diva when I grow up." She said as they walked to the ring where Mickie and Maryse were training.

"I'm sure you would be a great diva. But not until you are at least twenty." He replied. "Ladies, you have a visitor."

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" Mickie asked as she and Maryse stopped their match.

"Daddy had a meeting with Vince. And uncle Dave is watching me." She replied getting in the ring.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Dave asked.

"I want to practice being a diva." She replied like it was normal thing.

"Ok, Miss Maddie, let's train you to be a diva." Maryse said taking her hand. "Ok, first you have to walk like you own the ring."

"Like this?" Maddie asked walking like Maryse just did.

"Perfect. Now, go I'm the best diva in the world." Maryse said showing Maddie how to stand.

"I am the best diva in the world. I am Maddie Cena." She said holding her arms up.

"Very good. Now you are a diva." Maryse said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Maryse." She replied back to her.

"No problem. I have to go. See you all later." Maryse said walking out of the ring toward the back.

"That was fun. Can I learn more?" Maddie asked as Mickie and Dave got into the ring.

"I think your dad would like you to wait. I think you have learned enough for now." Mickie said. She thought it was cute that Maddie wanted to be a diva when she grew up. But she could see that Dave and probably John wasn't sure yet.

"But I haven't learned much." She replied jumping around the ring.

"Maddie, you have at least fifteen years before your parents would even think about letting you be a diva. So, I think you should be a kid and just enjoy your childhood." Dave said. He knew that John and Natalie wanted her to go to college.

"K, can I play like I'm a diva?" She asked.

"Yes, just no swearing and fighting." He replied. He knew that John and Natalie didn't like her using swear words. And she often repeated them if she heard them.

"I promise." She said as she began to pretend she was a diva.

"You make a great dad." Mickie said to her boyfriend of 6 months.

"Well, I am a dad." He replied.

"I know. Maddie adores you." She replied as they watched her play diva in the ring.

"She is a great kid. I remember when my girls were that age. So full of wonder, excitement and hope." He replied. His girls were 19 and 17.

"Yeah. Childhood is a great time. No worries, just fun and excitement." She replied. She had begun to think about having children recently. And she wondered if Dave thought about more children. "Dave, do you want more children?"

"I haven't given it much thought until today." He replied, a little surprised by her question. "Maddie, don't climb on the ropes."

"I'm not. I am standing like Maryse." Maddie replied. She was enjoying being in the ring.

"Ok, just be careful." He replied before looking at Mickie. "What brought that question on?"

"I was just wondering. I have been thinking about children lately. And I spend some time with Maddie earlier. And it made me think about having a daughter.' She replied not sure about what his reaction might be.

"That's understandable. I mean, spending time with a child often makes you want one." He replied. He had wondered once or twice about having another baby. And he knew that Mickie would be a great mom but he wasn't sure about his feelings.

"Yeah, so are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

"Yes, I have thought about having another child. More so today after spending time with Maddie." He replied.

"Ok, I was just wondering. Maybe we could talk more about this later?" She asked hoping he would agree.

"Of course. Let's go get Maddie. John is probably done." He replied. "Maddie, let's go see if your dad is done."

"Ok, if we have too." She replied slowing getting out of the ring.

"We do." He replied helping her down. "There you go princess."

"Thank you." She replied with a giggle.

"What was that giggle for?" He asked as they walked up the ramp.

"I was laughing at aunt Mickie's face." She replied.

"Mickie, what are you doing?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing." She replied innocently. She had made a funny face at Maddie.

"Ok," He replied as they walked through the curtain. He knew that Mickie probably made a funny face at Maddie.

"Hey, peanut." John said as he walked up to the group. He was on his way to the ring to get her.

"Daddy." She yelled running over to him. "Mr. Vince."

"Hello, Maddie. How are you?" Vince McMahon asked her. He thought of her like a granddaughter.

"Fine, I was practicing my diva moves. Aunt Mickie and Maryse say I am a natural." She replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. Considering who your parents and grandparents are." He replied. "I have go. See you all later."

"Practicing your diva moves." John said looking at both Mickie and Dave.

"Maryse and I were in the ring and Maddie came out and wanted to learn how to be a diva. Maryse taught her some basics." Mickie replied.

"Oh, and what did you learn, peanut?" He asked. He wasn't sure he like the fact that Maddie was learning diva stuff. He wasn't sure he wanted her in this business. Even though, he and Philip were superstars.

"I learned to walk like a diva. And say, I am the best diva in the world. I am Maddie Cena." She replied showing him what she had learned.

"Ok, well that's all I want you learn right now. Understood." He said not just to her but to Mickie also.

"K, daddy." She replied with frown.

"Ok, John." Mickie replied.

"Thank you. Now I have a match tonight. So, I need someone to watch Maddie during it." He said.

"I have an early match, so I can watch her during yours." Mickie said. She loved spending time with Maddie. And she hope Dave would watch Maddie with her.

"Thank you. My match is second to the last." He replied. He was glad that all the superstars and divas liked Maddie.

"Mickie, I can help you for a little while. My match is after John's." Dave replied. He wanted to spend more time with Mickie and Maddie.

"Great. You guys have saved me." He replied as they walked toward the locker room.

"Did you tell Natalie about Becky?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, she said that she would be here Thursday. And for me to get you guys to help." He replied. "She also said that she knows I can do this on my own."

"Of course, you can." Dave replied.

"I know but I am not always sure. I mean, I love being a dad. But sometimes I feel that I don't give her enough of my attention." He said as they continue to walk.

"John, you are a great dad. And you give Maddie all the attention you can. She loves you." Dave replied. When his kids were younger, he felt the same things.

"Yeah, I guess I am just worried. I don't want Maddie to not know her father." He replied. He had talked with Natalie and Philip about his feelings. Both told him that told him that Maddie would always know him. Natalie had told him that's why she let's Maddie fly to where he is.

"John, Natalie would never let that happen." Mickie replied as they stopped at the locker room.

"Thanks for everything you guys. We will see you later." He said as he opened the door for Maddie. Her not knowing him was one of his great fears.

RAW went just as planned. Mickie watched Maddie during John's match. After the match, they went back to the hotel. With Becky gone, John moved Maddie into his room.

The next day, John and Maddie met up with Dave, Mickie, Randy and Paul for breakfast.

"How was your night?" Paul asked.

"It was fine. Maddie went to bed and slept through the night. No nightmares ." John replied. "Maddie, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have French toast?" She asked looking at the menu like a big girl.

"Of course." He replied just as Natalie walked up. "Natalie?"

"Hey, guys." She said sitting down by John.

"Mommy." Maddie said getting up and hugging her.

"Hey baby." She replied back to her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Don't you trust me with her."

"Of course, I trust you. I just missed you guys, and I have some auditing to do." She replied. She wasn't checking up on him. She did have work.

"Oh, sorry." He replied just as the waitress came up.

"What can I get you?" She asked the group. After they gave their orders, they talked about different things. John still thought Natalie was checking up on him.

"John, I wasn't checking up. I know you can handle Maddie on your own. I didn't think it would be a big deal for me to come." She replied with a hint of anger. She just wanted to spend time with them. She knew that she still loved him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to question you. I just thought that you didn't trust me without Becky." He replied. He didn't mean to upset her. He knew that she did trust him but it still seemed that she was checking up.

"Not a problem. In fact, you can act like I'm not here. I have some auditing to do so, I won't be around that much anyway." She replied with more anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean that. I hope we can spend time together with Maddie." He said as the waitress brought their food. He hated when he and Natalie argued.

"John, relax. This is your time with Maddie. I am not going to intrude on that. I have some auditing to do." She replied. She trusted John with Maddie. He was her father and he was a great dad.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I just want Maddie to know I love her and that she and I can spend time together." He replied as they started eating.

"John, you are a great dad. And I never question your abilities as a dad." She replied putting a hand on his shoulder. She was wondering what brought this insecurity on.

"I know. I just am feeling a little insecure about things." He replied.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you, me and Maddie spend the day together? And you can talk to me more about what's really going on." She said. She knew him well enough to know when something else was on his mind.

"That sounds great." He replied. He needed to talk to someone about what was going on. And she had always been a great listener.

"Good, let's finish breakfast and we will head out." She said as they went back to eating.

After breakfast, Natalie, John and Maddie left to spend the day at the zoo. They had a great time together. It made Natalie think about them being a family. Natalie still had strong feelings for John. They shared a child. John was the one who thought that they couldn't be together. When Natalie was expecting Maddie, they did fight a lot. Mainly it was about little things. Natalie wanting him there for doctor's appointments and John wanting to concentrate on his career. And when Natalie went into labor a month early, John blamed himself for it. It was then that he ended it. And told her that they couldn't be together.

"So, you want to tell me what is really going on?" She asked when they got back to the hotel and Maddie was napping.

"I have been questioning things in my life recently." He said not sure how to phrase it.

"Like what?" She asked as they sat on the bed.

"My skills as a dad for one." He said looking at her.

"John, you are a great dad. You shouldn't question that." She replied. She didn't know that he still had doubts about Maddie.

"I don't always feel like I give Maddie my full attention." He said.

"John, you give Maddie everything you can. When you have time, you spend it with her. She even flies to the arena sometimes." She replied. She wanted him to see that he is the best dad to Maddie.

"I just want my daughter to know who I am and that I love her." He replied.

"John, Maddie knows you love her. And she know who you are. She loves you more than you can even imagine." She replied taking his hand in hers.

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked. He wasn't convinced that it was true. He wasn't use to be this unsure about things. He was after all John Cena, former WWE champ.

"Whenever Maddie comes back from being with you, she talks constantly about everything you guys did. And when you are not there because of your job, she tells me that she can't wait to see you win your matches. And that even though, you are away from her, she knows that you are thinking about her." She replied. Maddie always talked about her dad. She loved him more than anything. She was a daddy's little girl.

"Thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear that." He replied hoping she would let it go at that.

"Is that all that is wrong? I know you, something else is going on." She asked.

"I could never keep things from you, could I." He replied standing up.

"No, you couldn't. I always could tell when you had something important on your mind." She replied walking over to him.

"I have been questioning my relationship with Amber recently." He said looking up to her standing in front of him. He had started to question it when he overheard her tell some friends that she was glad that John saw Maddie at the arena. She wasn't really a kid friendly person.

"I though you guys had a good relationship. That she was who you wanted to be with." She said. She didn't want to hope that maybe he wanted to be with her. But she did want that.

"We do. But I have begun to wonder if she is the one for me. Everyone says that when they see us, it doesn't seems like it fits." He said not knowing if that made sense to her.

"Doesn't fit? What do you mean?" She asked. She wondered why he would base his relationship on something someone says.

"That we don't seem to be the couple we wish we were. I just don't know if Amber and I are meant to be." He said finally saying what he was trying to.

"John, if you truly believe that you and Amber aren't meant to be. Then ended it. Only you know what your heart says. If it says you and Amber are meant to be, then be with her. If not, ended it before you are married." She replied. She wasn't trying to break them up, she just wanted John happy.

"I know you are right. But I am not sure about my feelings. Some things have come up lately and I have feelings that I didn't think I had anymore." He said as he watch her walk to the other room and check on Maddie.

"What type of feelings?" She asked walking back into the room seeing that Maddie was still asleep.

"Feelings for you. Maddie asked me the other day why we are not married." He said. He was unsure about telling her but if he didn't he wouldn't know the truth about how she feels.

"What did you tell her?" She asked. "And what brought the question on?"

"I had Matt watch her while I showered. And she asked him why he didn't have children even though he is older than me." He said. "And he told her that he hadn't met the right girl to have children with."

"And she asked why if I was the right one to have a child with and why aren't we married?" She replied. She knew what the question would be.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked shocked that she knew it.

"That's Maddie. She is just like that. What did you tell her?" She asked.

"I told her that sometimes moms and dads have differences that they can't work out. So, they feel it is best to be apart." He replied. "She then asked me why Amber was fine for me to marry but not you."

"Oh, and what did you say?" She asked. She was surprised that Maddie was asking these questions now.

"I told her that you and I tried to make it work but we couldn't. But that I am older now and I thought that I could make it work with Amber." He replied.

"Can you make it with Amber? Can she be the one you want to be with?" She asked. She wanted to know if he really wanted Amber. "Can she be the mother to your children?"

"I thought so. But now I am not sure. Maddie asking me these question brought up my feelings for you. And I thought that they were buried a long time ago." He replied. He knew that a big part of him still loved Natalie but he also loved Amber and that was why he asked her to marry him.

"John, are your feelings for me friendship or more?" She asked.

"More. Natalie, I have always loved you. You have had a big piece of my heart for six years. We share a child. And that bonds us forever." He replied, knowing that he didn't really answer what she wanted.

"John, what are you trying to say?" She asked standing in front of him again. She hoped that he was saying that he wanted to with her.

"I am not sure. I do love Amber but it is nothing like I feel for you. And I am not sure what to do about it. Natalie, we ended our relationship before Maddie was born. And we have had a great friendship since. I don't want to lose that." He replied.

"John, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. And over the years, that hasn't changed. You were the one who ended it. You weren't sure if you could do the family thing. I understood that and I chose to live with it. And for us to be just parents together. But it didn't change that I love you more than anything besides Maddie." She replied taking his face in her hands. "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him. She didn't expect him to kiss her back. It felt good to kiss him and to be in his arms. It made the feelings she had for him stronger. But she wasn't sure where this would lead.

"John, I am not sure we should be doing this. You are still engaged." She said pulling back.

"Natalie, that kiss just made me realize that Amber isn't who I want to be with. I want to be a family with you and Maddie. The way we should have always been." He said resting his forehead on hers. He had thought about them being a family for a while. And he had questioned his feelings for Amber for a while now. He knew that Amber wasn't the one he wanted to be the mother of his other children.

"John, are you sure? You have to be. I can't take my heart breaking again. I won't be able to put it back again. And Maddie wouldn't understand why we were together, then we weren't." She said. She knew she didn't want Maddie confused anymore.

"Natalie, I am sure. I knew back then that you were my soul mate. But I was afraid. I didn't think I could be a father and husband. But I know I can now. Please can we try to be the family we should have been?" He asked.

"Ok, you have to end things with Amber first. When you do, we can then try to be that family. But you need to end it with her first. We need a clean slate and take things a little at a time." She replied. She knew that she wanted this more than anything. But she want it to be free from the conflict. She wanted him to want her and only her.

"Ok, that was my plan. I want to end it with her and start my life with you and Maddie. The family we should have always been." He replied.

"Great. Then all we can do is see where this leads us. Because I want to be that family. I want Maddie to have a mom and dad together who love each other. Even though, what we have now is great. And Maddie knows that her parents love her more that anything. I know she would be happy for us to be together." She replied kissing him again.

"I agree. We should take things slow." He said.

With that, John and Natalie began to build their life together with their daughter.


End file.
